1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective sterile cover for a surgical tray used in a medical facility to protect a sterile field for surgical instruments or equipment placed on the tray. More specifically the invention relates to a reinforced secondary cover that is simple to place over a primary tray cover, yielding a sterile and efficient apparatus to protect and maintain the sterile field of the surgical tray.
2. Description Of Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a typical Mayo stand with tray and FIG. 2 shows a typical cover. The primary or first cover is an elongated flat tubular bag which has a rectangular configuration with one end closed and the opposite end open. The open end is slipped over the tray and provides a very long skirt portion covering the rest of the stand. The cover is held in place merely by gravity. Sterile surgical tray or table covers are essential in operating rooms to provide a barrier between the non-sterile surfaces of medical and surgical trays and supports and the sterile field around the area of treatment, thereby preventing contamination of surgical instruments or other equipment used in surgery by bacteria from outside the sterile field. The drape or cover sits atop a metal tray that the surgical and operating room instruments and equipment are spread upon. Over the first or primary cover on the surgical tray, the surgical nurse or technician historically places two towels to protect the cover and the surgical equipment on the tray from penetrating through the first cover to the surface of the metal tray thus breaking the sterile field barrier. As the towels are in a common flat position, the ends must be tucked under the sides of the tray to present a clean and safe cover of the tray. Any breach of the towels or cover requires the removal of the surgical instruments and recovering the tray with a new primary cover and sterile towels. The towels are tucked under the tray to not leave any drape which could catch on personnel, instruments or interfere with movement.